


Held Still And Unmoving

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg proves she can do as she's told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Still And Unmoving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Obedience' for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org).

The silk ribbons holding Meg’s wrists are purely for show or better yet, they were evidence of her behaving herself. If she were to move, even slightly, they would fall away and she would have to admit defeat. That’s what held her still, the fact that if she doesn’t move, she’d win their little game. 

It’s not about him, not for her anyway. It’s about her proving, despite their determination not to believe it; she can actually do as she’s told. She can be trusted. She can keep her word. So when Castiel wrapped the silk lightly round her wrists, not tying it to anything, not even fastening a knot, that’s what kept her still.

His hands glided over her bare skin, trying to taunt her into movement, trying to make her push up into his touch. But she’d endured torture like the best of them from the best of them; this was nothing more than an exquisite form of torture. She would not break easily.

He’d never said the words, he didn’t need to, she knew what the game would be as soon as the silk saw the light. It was a game Lucifer used to play with his most loyal servants. Castiel knew that, she had told him about it on one of those many days when he’d led sleeping in a state hospital in Indiana and she’d sat watching over him, bored out of her mind. She hadn’t known he was listening. Since waking, he seemed to have picked up a sense of humour and an odd one at that, so she knew this was his idea of a game.

He dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed and she knew he was no longer watching her; she was on the honour system now. He gently nudged her knees apart, hoping to trick her into spreading them for him but that would still count as moving, she was smarter than that. She held her breath until he gave in and pushed her legs open himself, moving to sit between them. He leaned in closer, his breath and then his tongue teasing her clit and teasing her, trying to make her snap in frustration. She just closed her eyes and let him tease.

When he saw that wasn’t working, he abandoned the slow approach, his mouth working over her clit, his tongue pushing inside her and his hands holding down hips that refused to buck, even when fingernails dug into the bones.

He brought her right to the brink of orgasm, trying to push her over it but she wouldn’t let herself fall, she wouldn’t give in. He’d give up and let her come back down before trying pointlessly again. She knew that he knew what she was waiting for. She refused to come without explicit permission, she wanted to make him order her to come, command it so that she could obey, so she could show him just how good at following orders she could be. She longed to show off just how disciplined she was.

She fought off half a dozen attempts before the order left his lips, almost longingly. She held herself completely still as she gave up her fight, proving herself even then. The only outward sign of the pleasure flowing through her were the sounds coming from her mouth, the flush of her skin and the rush of her breath.

She didn’t say a word afterwards; she just raised an eyebrow, daring them to question her loyalty now.


End file.
